


Breathe

by yuto_da



Series: Koutaro Bokuto's Birthday Month [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Illness, OT4, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: The many ways Akaashi and Bokuto said 'I love you' to one another.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo and Kei included.  
> Warning: It may contain MCD, so be warned and come with your tissues, popcorn and get an appointment to the dentist, for i will rot off your teeth, make you cry and make you laugh. Or I will try to.

"I love you." Koutaro greeted his boyfriend, bending down to kiss the male on the forehead before going to the kitchen to put away the groceries.

"I love you too," Keiji greeted back. His head was bent down, facing his laptop and a paper he'd been working on for school.

"You're still at it?" Koutaro asked, putting the bags down, and ruffling through them. He began emptying the bags, putting everything in its respective place. "You need a break, Keiji. You've been at that paper since morning."

"I know, but I'm close to finishing it." Keiji turned to his laptop and typed his newly found information in the document he'd opened. "Just a few more minutes."

Koutaro didn't believe Keiji would only need a few more minutes, but he didn't say anything and finished putting away the groceries and the bags. He left the kitchen and went to sit beside Keiji. He looked over the male's shoulder and read the word count. It was almost seven thousand words.

"I know you don't believe me, but it will honestly only take a few more minutes. I'm almost done." Keiji said, glancing up at his boyfriend and looking away from his laptop screen for the first time in an hour.

"I do believe you," Koutaro leaned and kissed Keiji's neck, loving how the younger male twitched slightly. Koutaro still didn't believe Keiji was extremely ticklish. It had been one of the many incredible discoveries he'd found about the younger male, and Koutaro made sure to use this specific discovery whenever he could. He kissed Keiji's neck again. "But have you even eaten anything?"

Keiji twitched again and let out a small laugh from his nose, leaning away from Koutaro in a poor attempt to stop Koutaro from distracting him. It didn't work, Koutaro simply followed Keiji and peppered his neck with kisses."Not since last night." Adding, "I haven't had the time to grab anything," when Koutaro pulled back and let out a disapproving sound.

"Keiji," Koutaro began, "It's almost four in the afternoon. You need to eat something." "I will, just as soon as I finish this paper." Keiji replied, looking away from the paper and at his boyfriend. Koutaro didn't look pleased by Keiji's reply. Keiji grabbed the older male's hand and squeezed the other man's hand. "I promise, Kou, I will eat as much as I can as soon as I'm done here."

Koutaro squeezed back, but his expression didn't change. "No. I don't want you to go hungry, so I'll go make you something." Koutaro stood up and walked to the kitchen, pausing and turning around, he asked Keiji, "What would you like to eat?"

Keiji paused mid-type and looked at Koutaro. He would have let Koutaro choose for him, but the last time he had made such a choice, he had ended up eating enough food to feed three Koutaro's. Keiji had learned from that accident, and he vowed never to do it again.

"Some rice and maybe cabbage is okay." Keiji settled for that after thinking it over. He didn't want anything heavy, and Koutaro's rice with cabbage sounded heavenly at that moment. Keiji really hadn't noticed how hungry he was till Koutaro mentioned it, and now he could feel his stomach grumbling and slight pain in his lower stomach that felt oddly like acid.

"Okay. I'll be done soon," Koutaro said, walking fully into the kitchen and getting started on Keiji's late lunch. Koutaro made the food as quickly as possible and placed the dish on a plate, and grabbed a fork, before taking the meal to Keiji and setting in on the coffee table beside Keiji's laptop. The smell wafted into Keiji's nose and made him drop the paper, and devour the meal. He was incredibly hungry, and Koutaro's amazing food was heaven-sent.

Koutaro laughed when he saw how quick Keiji attacked his food. "Told you. You should have eaten." He sat down on the couch and leaned forward to run his hand through Keiji's hair for a moment before pulling back and stretching his body on the couch. He laid there watching Keiji alternate between finishing his assignment, and eating his lunch, and before he knew it, Koutaro had fallen asleep.

Keiji eventually finished his food and paper, and he sighed, stretching his hands high above his head and pulling on each appendage slightly, stretching out his sides and arms, before releasing and letting his arms fall back down to the carpeted floor. He turned to Koutaro, about to inform the male he was done with the assignment, but stopped when he saw Koutaro asleep, mouth open slightly and light snores coming from his lips.

Keiji rose slowly and silently, and went to their bedroom. He grabbed the comforter resting on top of their bed, and took it with him to the living room. He stretched it out and gently placed it on Koutaro. Keiji bent down and kissed the older male's forehead, whispering softly, "I love you, Koutaro."

Keiji moved away and began cleaning up the mess on the table, and on the floor. He cleaned, and washed the dished used by Koutaro, before following in Koutaro's example and going to sleep in their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> idea credit goes to @trash-by-vouge on tumblr


End file.
